the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: All-Stars 2 - MonoLuke's Revenge
is the twentieth season of After the Dark. Hosts People House Group NPCs War Group NPCs Truck Group NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Prologue: *An organization called the "Ultimate Despair" has taken over, which many people praise. A small stuffed animal named MonoLuke serves as the mascot and spokesperson. Their one objective: Cause despair. Many natural disasters begin occurring, people die left and right. Seeing people die becomes normal, this is the end of the world. *Using advanced technology, Ultimate Despair was able to create a time machine to gain ancient weapons and fighters. Now armed with a pet dragon and many medieval fighters, as well as demonic creatures known as Shadows, Ultimate Despair is impossible to stand against. Many normal medieval people also run about, but many joining a newly formed resistance to stop the Ultimate Despair. *Survivors of devastating events band together along with many other survivors of devastating events, to defeat Ultimate Despair once and for all. *The resistance gathers in a truck to go battle Ultimate Despair soldiers. However, the truck is destroyed and many are killed. The rest are captured. *The eighteen survivors, accompanied by three people known as Zlatko, Lejla and Mariah are all tied up in a dark room. *When Joan tries to check out the television, they meet a cat named Psy. Psy retrieves a video tape and puts it near the television. Joan comically puts it in. *Jigsaw appears on the screen and tells them something terrible will happen to them unless they escape the room in the ropes. *Joan takes a hairpin from Mariah and attempts to pick the lock of the door. He fails. *Reid comically opens the door, revealing it was never locked. Outside the door, they meet face to face with MonoLuke. *MonoLuke tells them that the room was never trapped to begin with. They begin to question him, but a woman named Akane enters and tackles MonoLuke. He easily throws her off of him. *Akane's boyfriend Nobuchika shows up to the site to untie everyone, while Akane held MonoLuke off. It ended up working. *MonoLuke shrugged Akane off, before giving everyone a farewell and vanishing. *Allison looks out a window in a room. Outside is West St. Paul, Minnesota. Where a war between citizens and Ultimate Despair grunts is raging. *Akane states that nine people will stay in the house to avoid drawing attention, six will go with her and Nobuchika to Ultimate Despair Headquarters, while the other six must find shelter in the war. Week 1: *The Truck Group debates where they stop for gas on the way to California, and Reid suggests the Dakotas. *The House Group is thrown out of the window room by an invisible force. The room is then locked, trapping everyone in the house. *The War Group looks for a place to take shelter. *JA checks the house's bathroom, but finds it bloody and messy. Nick checks a bedroom and hears someone screaming in the closet. *Nick and Zlatko approach the closet with a baseball bat. *The War Group decides to reside in a house for shelter. Nuno, Andrew and Tyler go to the department store to look for resources. *JA runs to assist Nick and Zlatko. But as they open the closet, they meet an old woman named Needles. *At the department store, a young military woman stops the War Group. They tell her they mean no harm, and realize she is missing a tongue. *The Truck Group heads for South Dakota, but stops when they see a large man in a field. *The woman reveals herself to be Jackie to the War Group. *The large man appears to be a dragonborn, known as Rafold. He joins the group, claiming to have a personal score to settle with MonoLuke. He is accompanied by a partner named Bilbert. *After leaving the truck to get water, the Truck Group is attacked by a swarm of Ultimate Despair soldiers. When Nobuchika and Akane attempt to sneak up on them, they are grabbed and a gunfight ensues. *Bilbert is shot and killed by a soldier. Rafold manages to fight through a few, while Jo, Miguel and Reid are injured by bullets. Nobuchika is also injured, but he endures the pain. *Erica and Kaeden are killed by the soldiers, while Rafold kills all the remaining soldiers. *Jo's wounds are tended to while the rest of the group snatches the rifles from the dead soldiers. They then drive off and reach Sioux Falls in South Dakota. Week 2: *The House Group experiences paranormal activity. *The War Group hears a knock on their door, claiming to be a man named Jack. *Reid and Nobuchika recover from their injuries, but Miguel's worsens. Perry applies medication to him. *Noah opens the door for Jack, a homeless man caught in the middle of the war. *The House Group finds a Shadow in their kitchen, as they attempt to use Psy to scare it away. *At the gas station, a sound is heard from inside. Akane goes to check it out, and is grabbed and pulled in by someone. *JA throws Lejla into the Shadow, as it takes her away forever. Mariah grows very angry at this. She then goes insane and stabs JA to death, before being restrained by everyone else. *Miguel attempts to reason with Akane's kidnapper, but gets no response. *Jack and Noah have a long conversation about water. *Perry opens the gas station door, and finds the place to be wrecked. *The War Group goes to the store, but is stopped by six soldiers of Ultimate Despair. A gunfight ensues. *The Truck Group enters the station, and hears muffled screaming from behind a door. They enter it and find MonoLuke torturing Akane. *During the gunfight, Andrew and Nuno are injured. Jack is shot and killed. However, Noah and Jackie kill all the soldiers. *MonoLuke torments Akane and the Truck Group, before kissing Akane and causing her and Nobuchika to become very angry. MonoLuke tells the group he left a surprise for them outside, before leaving. *After going outside, the Truck Group finds a televisin and VCR in the place of their truck. They turn it on and Jigsaw appears onscreen. He tells them that the whole town is rigged with explosives, and they can only escape by finding their truck and pressing a button in it. *Reid attempts to call for help on a phone, but it blows up and kills him. *The War Group searches stores for water and medical supplies. *The Truck Group searches for their truck, until Akane disappears in an alleyway. The rest of the group follows her, but is knocked unconscious by a powerful gas. *Joan attempts to calm down Mariah, and succeeds. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark